


4:47 (bésame)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex, chau - Freeform, dos veces lol, esta es la traduccion de 4:47 (kiss me), jeongin solo es mencionado, no sé donde puse a woojin y a chan, original por mi ahre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Si Seo Changbin era el oscuro, aterrador universo, entonces Lee Felix era la estrella que brillaba fuerte.(Atención! Está es la traducción de la original '4:47 (kiss me)' que está en inglés, pero ambas historias son mías, sólo traduci ésta al español).





	4:47 (bésame)

**Author's Note:**

> hola, q tal? ahre qcyo re flashero esto porque lo pasé del ingles al español, pero traté lo mejor.
> 
> disfruten :)
> 
> lou

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como su ropa y se veía intimidante, escalofriante, pero aun así Felix vio algo en los ojos de aquel muchacho. Soledad.  

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Felix quedó congelado en el lugar. Hyunjin está a su lado, hablándole, pero el menor no está escuchando. Únicamente puede escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente. 

Todavía están mirándose cuando alguien se acerca al otro chico. Es otro muchacho, tiene el cabello marrón y está usando un gorro, por alguna extraña razón le recuerda a Felix una ardilla – probablemente sean sus cachetes, redondas y rellenas -. 

“Ese es Changbin” Hyunjin dice, tomando a Felix por sorpresa. 

Felix pretende no haber estado observándolo y toma un sorbo del vaso que Seungmin le ofrece. Tiene alcohol y el australiano tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no escupirlo. Además, tiene que verse  _cool_ porque el chico bonito vestido de negro todavía lo está viendo, incluso cuando el otro muchacho le está hablando. 

Y, como siempre, Felix entra en pánico. El otro chico tiene su atención dirigida completamente a él – incluso cuando el morocho pasa una mano frente a su cara, Changbin ni siquiera se alerta, sus ojos clavados en Felix -.  

Hyunjin y Seungmin no están ni siquiera tratando de hablar con él (o prestándole atención en absoluto) y el chico de las mejillas redondas simplemente se va, notando que el mayor no está escuchándolo. 

Felix reúne toda su valentía (no es mucho), termina su bebida de un trago (el vodka es un asco) y – un poco mareado (nunca ha bebido alcohol antes) – camina hacia Changbin. 

Está parado frente al mayor y Woah, es incluso más hermoso de cerca, si es acaso posible.  

“Soy Felix” dice finalmente. 

“Seo Changbin” murmura el otro, sus ojos todavía fijos en el menor "Siéntate”. 

Golpea suavemente la silla junto a la suya y Felix inmediatamente se desploma sobre ella.  

“Estas solo, yo estoy solo” Felix dice “Pensé que podríamos estar solos juntos”. 

Changbin está desconcertado. Estaba esperando algo como “¿querés coger?” o algo así pero, cuando mira al chico con el acento gracioso, se da cuenta de que Felix está siendo completamente honesto.  

Simplemente asiente con la cabeza y le da a Felix su vaso, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que tiene (Jisung se lo dio y Changbin no confía en el) pero Felix lo toma de todas formas. 

Hablando de Jisung – el estúpido que lo trajo a la fiesta – Changbin levanta la vista tratando de encontrarlo y cuando lo hace, no podría quedar más sorprendido. 

Han Jisung está hablando con su crush de hace años, Lee Minho (Ah, los chicos de hoy en día, crecen tan rápido). 

“Hey” Felix susurra en su oído “¿Nos vamos?” 

“Por favor” contesta rápidamente. 

Salen a la calle y comienzan a caminar. El viento está frío y antes de que Changbin pueda quejarse por no traer una campera, una suave tela envuelve su pequeña figura.  

Felix tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y Changbin habla antes de que su cerebro pueda registrar que es lo que está diciendo. 

“Sonríe” Changbin dice “Te queda bien”. 

Las mejillas del otro chico se ponen tan rojas como el sol y agradece a la oscuridad de la noche por esconder el rubor.  

Se sientan en un banco de un parque cualquiera a una hora cualquiera de un viernes (o, mejor dicho, de un sábado) y hablan de todo y de nada  la vez. 

Felix se siente cómodo. No es que no se sienta así con sus amigos (Hyunjin, Seungmin y Jeongin) pero con Changbin es un tipo distinto de comodidad (definitivamente mejor). 

“¿Por qué te ves tan solitario?” dice y se arrepiente inmediatamente “Perdón, no quise decirlo así”. 

Changbin se ríe. 

“Está bien, Felix” el mayor le asegura. 

“Es sólo que estas solo” continua el rubio “No como sin amigos, no solo de ‘no estar rodeado de gente’. Solo aquí”. 

Felix golpea suavemente donde se encuentra el corazón de Changbin. 

Él no dice nada, así que Felix continua hablando. 

“No me gusta verte solo” el muchacho sonríe, Changbin uniéndose luego “¡Ves! ¡Tienes la sonrisa más linda del universo!” 

De repente, todo se pone quieto, Felix siente algo sobre sus labios y  _oh, dios,_ Changbin lo está besando. 

El más bajo rápidamente se separa. 

“Perdón” dice suavemente “Me dejé llevar y yo –“. 

Changbin tartamudea y Felix sonríe nuevamente. 

“Está bien” dice, sosteniendo las manos del otro “¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?”. 

Son las 4:47 am cuando Changbin lo besa nuevamente. Es suave, no presiona. Solamente labios rozándose. 

Felix ve estrellas. Se siente como en una nube con Changbin sosteniéndolo. 

“Oh dios” dice cuando se separan “Desearía poder hacer eso todos los días”. 

“Puedes” Changbin responde “Tienes que”. 

Felix asiente. 

Si Seo Changbin era el oscuro, aterrador universo, entonces Lee Felix era la estrella que brillaba fuerte. 

Esa noche no solamente consigue el número de Changbin y una cita el próximo lunes, pero también se duerme con los brazos de Changbin alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo en el sofá del departamento que Felix comparte con Hyunjin, Seungmin y Jeongin.  

*** 

“Me gustas, de verdad” un par de labios susurran en el oído de Jisung esa noche. El chico está acostado en el suave colchón con su crush (ahora novio) durmiendo junto a él. 


End file.
